Season Rankings
1)BBHell10: Hades A season that promised to bring 16 new housemates to the series who were all going to start their first ORG journey in BBHell. The vibe of the game brought back that geniue passion about playing these games. It offered a brand new experience to many players. We saw almost every single player besides 4 bringing everything they possibly could in this game. We saw very strong social gameplay throughout the season. We saw a three way divided house and saw the power divide between all three, all season. There were many amazing players to root for and plenty of players to root against (makes for good viewing). It had the vibe of a real life Big Brother season with a fantastic story from all the cast. Although the season didn't have the strong strategic gameplay of some previous seasons it had characters that were able to bring a narrative to have very satisfying story arcs. All though the season could have ended very badly we saw how passion and love for the game can come through and save the season. 2)BBHell6: Glitch From Day 0 to Day 50 the cast was very dynamic and entertaining. The Twerking Thots alliance was the star of the prejury when they were the most complex alliance that BBHell has ever seen. A group of six VERY strong fan faves who started off as great friends all turn into mortal enemies. The jury was full of powershifts, blindsides, and betrayals. The final 2 both had iconic moments throughout the season and the winner was very deserved. Equal balance between a character driven season and a strategy driven season. 3)BBHell8: Black Ops We saw some of the strongest group of newbies this series has to offer. This season had textbook blindsides pulled off perfectly and at the best times. They had very strong gameplay. A ton of storylines that caused the season to be so highly emotional. There were constant powershifts in the game making the season so unpredictable. Even though the twists didn't impact the game as they were intended to and a lot of players were robbed early but, it was necessary for the outcome we got. The fact the season was split up by females vs males was literally iconic then seeing the group of newbie girls take down the male vets was amazing to watch. Iqra has an amazing and surreal storyarc which makes her a very interesting winner but, a very deserving winner to an intense season. A season where we see true light prevail out of a lot of potential darksidedness this season could have been. It was a really refreshing season to witness break a lot of predictable "ORGer" norms. Some really complex characters were able to shine and some of the bigger players really fell short. It was a very strategic driven season that, some of the biggest moves I have witnessed hosting occurred. 4)Hellions1: Empire As the first inaugural season of the spin off. We brought 14 very dynamic players to compete. We see the group of ORGers band together that start to pick off the newbies but, some survive to catch the spotlight and get that underdog effect. The newbies all bring a great new energy and fight to the season. We see most characters face some sort of block during the season to prove their stripes. Every single round there was hard gameplay. In the Challenge Format we see a couple of major blindsides and betrayals all throughout the season. Epic fights and new vendettas come to play. Great overall storyline to a very hectic season. We see fresh new faces that proved themselves as legends and ends to many multi season arcs that are very satisfying some pretty devastating. The cast had a very big divide of big characters that were heroes and villains. Every player had some sort of complex storyline. 5)BBHell7: Pompeii Preseason the Dyanmic Duo twist had a ton of promise and added a whole new very interesting layer of the game. It was one of the best aspects about the theme. House divide in the begining of the game, insane twists, epic fights, blinsides, high level of gameplay. Overall the season had a very "dark" theme around it with all the controversy and high emotions. Looking at the season without the controvsery (AAO drama, hate speech, blackmail, vicious personal attacks, leaky prediction writers, cheating, and failed twists.) this season was AMAZING to watch. Everyone was so passionate and EVERYONE (besides the first three boots) brought something to the game. The final 3 all had an epic storyline and the season ended with a winner who represents the season well. The season was a very stratgic driven season with contoversial moments. 6)BBHell9: Savages The first all returnee cast had 24 of the most SAVAGE players come back and fight for the title once again... Many past icons from earlier seasons dropped the ball as some of the underrated icons of recent season really shined bright. The first act of the season came with people getting robbed by the twists and sides start to form. The second act started a slaughter of once side and the season was pretty much flat lining. In the final act of the game the housemates had to start getting creative and that's when we truly saw some of the savage gameplay we were looking for. With a bland start the season ended on an epic note with fantastic gameplay in the final parts of the game. The season had some great complex storylines from previous seasons but, the gameplay wasn't as intense as previous seasons and some of the characters left their star quality in their first season. 7)BBHell1: Hell The OG season has to get some credit since it paved its way for the series. Twist overload. Some ICONIC players. Some ICONIC moments. A satisfying winner. Great story for the runner up. Jury phase was GREAT and unpredictable. Too bad most of the cast now is dead. 8)BBHell5: Ghidorah Most of the cast was last minute recruits. Some of the cast was AMAZING and we meet a lot of new icons. The game play was very strategic and unpredictable. There was a problematic final 2. A couple duds made it very far but most got evicted prejury. Emotional season that was full of blindsides but, the winner was very predictable. Very strategy driven season. First season where the cast used live nights as a strategy. A GAMECHANGER! 9)BBHell4: Cabin Pretty predictable season but, truly the most dark season. Large majority alliance that picked off the other side. Great underdog story for some. The season lacked a LOT of strategy and played very emotionally and gross. The cast had some AMAZING characters though and was very character driven season. Some really complex players and intense moments. 10)BBHell3: Alice The prejury of the game was HORRIBLE. The house chat was inactive. The people were inactive. The prejury twist saved the people who weren't playing the game and some of the bigger and entertaining players left early. The game REALLY picked up during Jury phase where everyone started to play and the live nights became really intense. 11)BBHell2: Infected The season took a fast start with a supposed "amazing" cast. Half the cast went nearly inactive and only a couple of people really played the game. Multiple people quit and got expelled. The twist was lackluster. The jury was overly bitter and gave the victory to someone who played the game for one night. The season is very ironically iconic.